demons_diary_wang_yufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
Chapter 1 - Escapee from Savage Island Chapter 2 - Desperate Teenager Chapter 3 - Practitioner Chapter 4 - Bai Clan Chapter 5 - Waking Up Chapter 6 - Practitioner Weapon Chapter 7 - Yuan Li Manipulation Chapter 8 - Purple-Clothed Maiden Chapter 9 - Receiving the Envoy Chapter 10 - Lei Zhen Chapter 11 - Barbarian Ghost Sect Chapter 12 - Multitasking Chapter 13 - Spirit Convergence Stage Chapter 14 - Jia Lan Chapter 15 - Awakening (Part One) Chapter 16 - Awakening (Part Two) Chapter 17 - Awakening (Part Three) Chapter 18 - Earth Spiritual Pulse and Mu Yunxian Chapter 19 - Sect Disciple Chapter 20 - Belonging Chapter 21 - Recorded Disciple Chapter 22 - Duty Hall Chapter 23 - Martial Uncle Ruan Chapter 24 - Dark Bone Method Chapter 25 - Soul Shaking Chain and Spirit Communication Technique Chapter 26 - The Pill of Fasting and Training Chapter 27 - The Beginnings of Spells Chapter 28 - Sect Chores Chapter 29 - Spirit Farms Chapter 30 - First Success of Training Chapter 31 - Small Competition Chapter 32 - Evaluation Chapter 33 - The Three-Star Shield Chapter 34 - Grey Market Chapter 35 - Soul Shackling Chains Chapter 36 - Ou Yang Xin Chapter 37 - Ye Tian Mei Chapter 38 - Strange Omen Chapter 39 - Returning Spring Pavilion Chapter 40 - Strange Changes Chapter 41 - The Mysterious Space Chapter 42 - A Dream Chapter 43 - A Small Fight Chapter 44 - The Fight for the Spirit Fruits Chapter 45 - Competition and Spirit Elixir Chapter 46 - Suppressing Serpernt Dragon Island Chapter 47 - Fighting with Spells (Part One) Chapter 48 - Fighting with Spells (Part Two) Chapter 49 - Fighting with Spells (Part Three) Chapter 50 - Mechanical Plating Chapter 51 - Victory Chapter 52 - Sudden Changes Chapter 53 - Spirit Scarlet Serpent Dragon Chapter 54 - Spirit Communication Technique Chapter 55 - Glyph Crossbow and Shooting Sun Arrows Chapter 56 - Elder Ghost Chapter 57 - Ghost Hell Region Chapter 58 - Search Chapter 59 - Ghost Bees and the Black Desert Chapter 60 - White Bone Scorpion Chapter 61 - The Strange Change Reappearing Chapter 62 - The Strange Glyph Symbol Chapter 63 - Trouble and Harvest Chapter 64 - Bone Corpse Chapter 65 - Cultivating Soul Pouch Chapter 66 - The Ghost King's Mystery Chapter 67 - Exposed Chapter 68 - Life Expectancy Chapter 69 - Misty Ship Chapter 70 - Cui Er Chapter 71 - Selling Bones Chapter 72 - The Women and Boy Chapter 73 - Appearance of the Dragon Chapter 74 - Dragon's Might Chapter 75 - Fighting for the Treasure Chapter 76 - Totem Chapter 77 - Concocting Pills Chapter 78 - Engagement Chapter 79 - Trouble Chapter 80 - Shi Jian, Lu Yun Chapter 81 - Ten Thousand Bone Cave Chapter 82 - Sima Tian Chapter 83 - Miasma Beads and Spirit Bones Chapter 84 - Bone Ghost Chapter 85 - Condensing the Aura into Cultivation Qi Chapter 86 - The Heroes Chapter 87 - Jade Shadow Needle Chapter 88 - Lunar Monument Chapter 89 - The Beginning of the Large Competition Chapter 90 - Duan Can Zu Chapter 91 - Heavenly Imperial Corpse Clothing Chapter 92 - The Power of Lightning Chapter 93 - Perfect Quality Ghost King Chapter 94 - Cultivation Qi Versus Glyph Swords Chapter 95 - Hidden Strength Chapter 96 - Heavenly Intelligence Spirit Body Chapter 97 - Scarlet Flame Bead and Blood Marrow Pill Chapter 98 - Glyph Armor Chapter 99 - New Challenger Chapter 100 - Intense Battles (Part One) Chapter 101 - Intense Battles (Part Two) Chapter 102 - Intense Battles (Part Three) Chapter 103 - Intense Battles (Part Four) Chapter 104 - Intense Battles (Part Five) Chapter 105 - Intense Battles (Part Six) Chapter 106 - News Chapter 107 - Night Meeting Chapter 108 - Departure Chapter 109 - Martial Ancestor Yan Chapter 110 - Evil Guest Chapter 111 - Fusion Sect Chapter 112 - The Secret Realm Chapter 113 - Golden Spirit Ear Chapter 114 - Mysterious Water Sunflower and Blood thorns Chapter 115 - Ravine Chapter 116 - Tie Yue Chapter 117 - Levitation grass and the Centipede Chapter 118 - Attack Chapter 119 - Flying Needle Chapter 120 - Cyan Ganoderma Chapter 121 - Brother and Sister Chapter 122 - Monstrous Bird and Enormous Ape Chapter 123 - Working Together Chapter 124 - Sword Communication Spirit Body and Xue Ci Chapter 125 - Ambush Chapter 126 - Exterminating Apes (Part One) Chapter 127 - Exterminating Apes (Part Two) Chapter 128 - Exterminating Apes (Part Three) Chapter 129 - Exterminating Apes (Part Four) Chapter 130 - Exterminating Apes (Part Five) Chapter 131 - Exterminating Apes (Part Six) Chapter 132 - Rock Spirit Chapter 133 - Spirit Fruit Chapter 134 - Resting Dirt Chapter 135 - Monster Shadow Chapter 136 - Half Dragon Chapter 137 - Sudden Change Chapter 138 - Sky-Holding Demonic Hand Chapter 139 - Nightmare Chapter 140 - Xue Nu Chapter 141 - Great Improvement in Cultivation Chapter 142 - Battling the Dragon (Part One) Chapter 143 - Battling the Dragon (Part Two) Chapter 144 - Battling the Dragon (Part Three) Chapter 145 - Escape Chapter 146 - Subduing the Demon Chapter 147 - Return Chapter 148 - Ancient Giant Demon Chapter 149 - The Profits of Each Sect Chapter 150 - Ranking Chapter 151 - Reward Chapter 152 - Wall of Shadows and Nihou Chapter 153 - Pure Aura Qi Chapter 154 - Demonic Heart Method Chapter 155 - Dragon Scale Armor Chapter 156 - Marriage Chapter 157 - Leaving Sect Mission Chapter 158 - Supervising Disciple Chapter 159 - The Third Month Chapter 160 - Observing the Wall Chapter 161 - Ball of Light Chapter 162 - The Great Symbol Sword Technique and the Dragon Tiger Hell Method Chapter 163 - Fantasy of a Thousand Faces and Interchangeable Bone Technique Chapter 164 - Bai Clan Chapter 165 - Secret Discussion Chapter 166 - Bai Yaner Chapter 167 - transaction Chapter 168 - Seventh Blue Pure Aura Chapter 169 - Temple Chapter 170 - Intense Battle in the Temple Chapter 171 - Qian Ruping Chapter 172 - Removing the Poison Chapter 173 - Entering Xuanjing Chapter 174 - Elder Mian Chapter 175 - Black Spirit Group Chapter 176 - Small Clear Temple Chapter 177 - Black Shadow Chapter 178 - The Spy and the Immortal Dawn Mountain Chapter 179 - Virtuous Land Chapter 180 - Yuan Spirit Flying Sword Chapter 181 - Chen House Chapter 182 - Prison Breakout Chapter 183 - Mister Sun Chapter 184 - Gold Spirit Guests Chapter 185 - Secret Chapter 186 - Qiu Longzhi Chapter 187 - Xuan Zhi and Empress Dong Chapter 188 - Fan Baizi Chapter 189 - Blood Boil Pill Chapter 190 - Trouble Chapter 191 - Buddhist Weapon Chapter 192 - Repelling the Enemy Chapter 193 - Famous Across Xuanjing Chapter 194 - Auction Chapter 195 - Fire Pure Aura and Mechanical Battle Armor Chapter 196 - Destruction Magic Column Chapter 197 - Green Cave Flying Ship Chapter 198 - Hu Chunniang Chapter 199 - Exchange Chapter 200 - Combining Forces Chapter 201 - Divine Secret Goddess Chapter 202 - Breaking Into the Palace at Night Chapter 203 - Seriously Wounded Chapter 204 - First Fight with the Sea Race Chapter 205 - Escape Chapter 206 - Real Appearance Chapter 207 - Black Bead Chapter 208 - First Yuan Heavy Water Chapter 209 - Big Zheng Chapter 210 - Four Seas Overturning Skies Formation Chapter 211 - Disappearance Chapter 212 - The Start of Changes Chapter 213 - Battle Formation Chapter 214 - Breaking the Formation Chapter 215 - Zhou Tianhe Chapter 216 - Third Red Chapter 217 - Arranging a Battle Chapter 218 - The Battle (Part One) Chapter 219 - The Battle (Part Two) Chapter 220 - The Battle (Part Three) Chapter 221 - Battle of the Sea Jia (Part One) Chapter 222 - Battle of the Sea Jia (Part Two) Chapter 223 - Purging Xuanjing of the Remaining Enemies Chapter 224 - Sword Aura Chapter 225 - The Marquis House's Phantom Demon Chapter 226 - Former Dynasty's Treasure Chapter 227 - The Phantom Demon Chapter 228 - Floating Ghost Tattoo and Beast Transformation Method Chapter 229 - Steel Zombie Chapter 230 - Aura Zombie Chapter 231 - The Battle with the Aura Zombie Chapter 232 - Exorcism Chapter 233 - Unknown Pure Aura Chapter 234 - Invasion of the Sea Race Chapter 235 - Appraisal Chapter 236 - glazed Magma Metal Chapter 237 - Sword Spirit Embryo Chapter 238 - The Second "Liu MIng" Chapter 239 - Complete Mastery of the Icicle Technique Chapter 240 - Basic Mastery in Pill Refining Chapter 241 - A New Journey Chapter 242 - Demonic Ants Chapter 243 - Return to the Sect Chapter 244 - The Spirit Pool Chapter 245 - Advancing to Spirit Master Chapter 246 - Commotion Chapter 247 - Precious Treasure Chapter 248 - The Soul Eating Mace and the Skeleton Chapter 249 - Ten Thousand Bones Demon Chapter 250 - The Blacksmith Master Chapter 251 - Golden Ginseng Chapter 252 - Precious Bead Chapter 253 - Reinforcement Chapter 254 - The Bone Scorpion's Mutation Chapter 255 - border Chapter 256 - Ressurection of the Ghost King Chapter 257 - Corpse Refining Technique and Gathering Chapter 258 - Fight Chapter 259 - The Eight-Part Blood Dragon Cultivation Method Chapter 260 - Clash of Sword and Fist Chapter 261 - Great Symbol Sword Controlling Technique Chapter 262 - Attack of the Sea Race Chapter 263 - Initial Battle with the Sea Race Chapter 264 - Li Sha Chapter 265 - The Crystal Level Spirit Master Steps In Chapter 266 - Egg of the Sacred Beast Chapter 267 - Reinforcements Chapter 268 - Sneak Attack Chapter 269 - Perfect Tier Spirit Totem Chapter 270 - Decisicive Battle with the Sea Race Chapter 271 - Final Battle with the Sea Race (Part One) Chapter 272 - Final Battle with the Sea Race (Part Two) Chapter 273 - Final Battle with the Sea Race (Part Three) Chapter 274 - Final Battle with the Sea Race (Part Four) Chapter 275 - A Thousand Miles in Pursuit of a Kill Chapter 276 - Golden-Armored Man Chapter 277 - Yuan Mo Appears Chapter 278 - The Sea Demon Emperor Chapter 279 - The Blue Ocean Great Art Chapter 280 - A Fierce Battle (Part One) Chapter 281 - A Fierce Battle (Part Two) Chapter 282 - A Fierce Battle (Part Three) Chapter 283 - The Scarlet Dragon's Bones Chapter 284 - Refining the Treasure Chapter 285 - Golden Moon Sword Chapter 286 - Returning